Senior Year
by LittleMissWhatever
Summary: Porque, estaba segura, aquel iba a ser un año excelente. Tenía que serlo. Costase lo que costase, y aunque supusiese renunciar a lo que, en aquel momento, le parecía lo mejor.
1. Capítulo 1

**Título:** Senior Year  
><strong>Idioma:<strong> Español  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+ (por el lenguaje altisonante y demás) Con posibilidad de aumentar en el futuro.  
><strong>Personajes principales:<strong> ninguno; será un fic coral y, por lo tanto, todos (o casi todos) tendrán protagonismo.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Ninguno. Versión alternativa de la 3ª temporada, a mi manera.  
><strong>Dedicatorias:<strong> no suelo hacer esto... pero quiero dedicar este fic a ciertas personillas que me han alegrado la vida durante los últimos meses. A **MissLibertine**, por ser tan jodidamente buena escribiendo y aguantar todos mis reviews ilógicos; eres inspiración pura, cielo. Y a **amy-tsubasa**, **Anddy Romanov Malfoy Riddle** y **PelusitaBlack93**, por sus reviews en Lean on me y por sacarme siempre una sonrisa. Oz adoro :3  
><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> Glee no me pertenece... esta tercera temporada es pura invención loca-fangirl-aburrida. El señor Murphy & compañía son los que manejan, yo sólo imagino y tecleo.  
><strong>Notas:<strong> (como siempre, al final de todo)

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**SENIOR YEAR**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Capítulo 1**

"_All the __little kids are dressed in dreams."_

Si había algo que no podía soportar, eran las noches de insomnio. Las largas horas que pasaba dando vueltas entre las sábanas, fijando su mirada en el techo, intentando pensar en cosas relajantes que consiguiesen hacerle cruzar el limbo que separaba la plena consciencia del mundo de los sueños. Se ponía nerviosa, comenzaba a sudar y sólo le entraban ganas de levantarse y vagar por la casa como un alma en pena. Pero nunca lo hacía. No quería causar un pequeño alboroto y despertar a sus padres; al fin y al cabo, ellos trabajaban y también necesitaban sus horas de descanso. Y además, estaba segura de que abandonar su cama borraría por completo cualquier pequeño resquicio de cansancio que pudiese llegar a dormirle.

Aunque si bien no tenía aquello por costumbre, aquella noche fue distinta. Dirigiendo una vez más su mirada hacia el reloj —casi las cuatro, ¡qué desastre! —, Rachel dejó escapar un suspiro y se reincorporó para encender la lámpara de su mesilla. Necesitaba poner un poco de orden en su cabeza. Estirar las piernas, quizá beber un vaso de leche caliente —como placebo, nada más que eso— y desear que le sentase como un somnífero. Pero nada más ponerse en pie, su mirada fue a parar a su teléfono móvil, situado sobre su escritorio. Y no pudo evitar considerar la posibilidad de…

_Imposible_, negó con la cabeza, como si estuviese conversando consigo misma. Sí, Finn era un cielo, y no podía imaginarse contándole a nadie más todo sobre aquel barullo mental que le estaba robando el sueño a apenas una noche del comienzo del curso… pero por Dios, ¡eran las cuatro de la mañana! ¡Nadie en su sano juicio contestaría amablemente al teléfono, aunque fuese su afectada novia la que estuviese al otro lado de la línea!

Resoplando con pesadez, Rachel se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama. Aquello era una locura. En el fondo, estaba demasiado agotada como para _pensar_, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo: desde hacía varios días, veía el inicio de las clases como una fecha maldita. Y tampoco dejaba de imaginar —posiblemente, como un producto perverso de su enfermizamente cansado cerebro— que ella, Rachel Berry, estaba en una especie de concurso de la tele, frente a un público hostil y un presentador pérfido, y se veía obligada a contestar a sus incómodas preguntas.

¿Qué has hecho para destacar? _Todo_. ¿Qué has conseguido durante todos estos años? _Nada_. ¿Qué logros vas a alcanzar durante tu último curso? _Ninguno_. ¿Cuánto tiempo aguantará Finn a tu lado? _Menos del que me gustaría. Del que a los dos nos gustaría_.

Porque, como si de un orden de prioridades se tratasen, todas aquellas cosas se clasificaban automáticamente para ella: el instituto, el Glee Club, Finn, su popularidad, las competiciones, la graduación. Y, como una sombra que lo abarcaba todo, Nueva York. Que, por suerte o por desgracia, no había abandonado sus planes de futuro ni una sola vez desde el final del curso anterior.

_Planes_. La simple idea le aterraba de un modo incomprensible para cualquier persona que no la conociese bien. Sí, lo tenía todo muy claro, perfectamente organizado: graduarse en el McKinley con la mejor nota posible en Selectividad, mudarse a _la ciudad que nunca duerme_ —qué ironía— y matricularse en la universidad, compaginando sus estudios de interpretación con castings para musicales y algún trabajo temporal que le ayudase con el alquiler de su apartamento —el cual, si todo salía según lo deseado, compartiría con Kurt y Blaine.

Planes que dejaban Ohio atrás. Que no incluían a su familia, ni a sus _amigos_ —si les podía llamar así— del instituto, ni a Finn. Planes que, si bien hace un par de meses le emocionaban, ahora le obsesionaban y le hacían sentirse culpable hasta rozar lo insano.

Pero ahora tenía que olvidarse de todo aquello por una noche.

Volvió a enredarse entre las sábanas, incómoda. Necesitaba descansar, llegar al día siguiente al instituto con su mejor cara y comenzar con buen pie su último año. Si todos le veían con ojeras y aspecto de loca, conseguiría meter la pata desde el principio, con consecuencias terribles que acarrearían algún que otro granizado. Y no podía permitirse algo así.

Porque, Rachel estaba segura, aquel iba a ser un año _excelente_. Tenía que serlo. Costase lo que costase, y aunque supusiese renunciar a lo que, en aquel momento, le parecía lo mejor.

.

—Nadie.

El susurro de Kurt puso los pelos como escarpias a todos los allí presentes. Como si escuchar su voz, chillona y quebradiza a causa de la decepción, fuese un jarro de agua fría que les devolviese a la realidad.

—No puede ser —se negó a creer Mercedes, revisando las tres hojas que estaban clavadas en el tablón de anuncios bajo el escueto título de "Nuevas Iniciativas" — ¿Es que _nadie_ va a apuntarse?

Mike y Tina enmudecieron al instante, intercambiando una mirada más cercana a la condescendencia que a la indignación de la morena. Artie evitó llamar la atención, posiblemente para no tener que explicar que aquello no suponía ninguna sorpresa para él, y tampoco los incombustibles Puck y Lauren fueron capaces de abrir la boca.

—Quizá con un eslogan más llamativo… —se atrevió esta última, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, como si esforzándose más en vislumbrar las escasas letras a través de sus lentes fuese a aumentar el número de aspirantes.

—No. Seguimos siendo unos _perdedores_. Y lo seremos hasta que nos graduemos y dejemos esto atrás de una vez por todas.

La autocompasión de Kurt fue tan rabiosamente sincera que sumió a todos nuevamente en un silencio incómodo. Mientras parecían haber quedado sumidos en una especie de catarsis, Sam se acercó y pronunció un saludo que ninguno pareció escuchar. Extrañado, el rubio siguió sus miradas, y experimentó la misma sensación de desencanto que sus compañeros.

— ¿En serio? —musitó, sin poder evitar dirigirse especialmente a Mercedes.

—Seguimos sin ser lo suficientemente buenos —respondió ésta con simpleza.

—Pero no podemos dejar que esto nos afecte —el chico no estaba dispuesto a que los ánimos decayesen desde el primer día, y miró a todos con cierto brillo extraño en sus ojos—. ¿No ocurrió algo parecido el año pasado? Salimos adelante, después de todo.

—Fuimos a Nueva York —argumentó vehemente Kurt, como si Sam tuviese la culpa de todos aquellos folios en blanco—. Trabajamos más que nunca, ¿y así nos lo pagan?

—Esperad un par de horas, y puede que alguien se presente. Y si no… seguimos siendo los de siempre, ¿no? Pues nos tenemos los unos a los otros, nada puede salir mal.

Con una sonrisa cómplice, el rubio contagió un poco de su espíritu optimista a sus recelosos compañeros. Cuando el timbre interrumpió el momento sentimental, todos pusieron rumbo a sus diferentes clases sin perder un segundo. Nadie quería llegar tarde el primer día y meter la pata.

.

Los ojos fijos en el balón. El pulso acelerándose. No pudo evitar intercambiar una mirada de odio con el tipo que tenía enfrente, para después reprochárselo a sí mismo pensando _es sólo una prueba, relájate_. Pero no podía. Sentía que, después de todo, se estaba jugando demasiado en aquel estúpido partido _experimental_.

El grito del quarterback le sacó de sus pensamientos, y le sumió una vez más en ese completo caos que, al fin y al cabo, era el fútbol. Esquivando a los gorilas del equipo contrario, lanzó una mirada desesperada al jugador que poseía el balón, como si estuviese gritándole telepáticamente lo gilipollas que era por no lanzársela, ya que él era el único que estaba completamente solo en el campo. Por suerte, el chaval reaccionó a tiempo y se lo lanzó. _Es mi oportunidad_, pensó antes de atraparlo.

Atravesó el campo a una velocidad asombrosa. No en vano le conocían como "la liebre de Jersey" en su antiguo equipo. Corrió, y en cuestión de segundos alcanzó la línea de final del campo, arrancándoles algún que otro grito de júbilo a sus compañeros. Había vuelto a clavar otra jugada. No quería ser vanidoso, pero sabía que tenía el puesto en el equipo asegurado.

— ¡Tú! ¡El _rápido_, ven aquí!

Sonrió, satisfecho, y se acercó al puesto de la entrenadora Beiste. Ésta le miró, primero con mohín altivo, después con rigurosa seriedad profesional.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre, chaval?

—Rhett. Rhett McKinney, señora.

— ¿Y de dónde vienes?

—De Trenton. A mi madre le acaban de conceder el traslado.

—Bien —tendiéndole la mano, la mujer sonrió con amabilidad—. Bienvenido al equipo, McKinney. Te espero en los vestuarios para la primera reunión táctica del curso.

— ¡Gracias!

Sin poder ocultar su regocijo, el chico se alejó corriendo del campo hasta entrar en la estancia. Allí, varios chicos ya se estaban vistiendo, intercambiando sus opiniones acerca de las pruebas de admisión. Rhett sonrió, y se dirigió hacia las duchas, buscando cierta intimidad. No le gustaba llamar demasiado la atención si eso implicaba dar explicaciones acerca de sus experiencias anteriores con el fútbol o su antiguo instituto, como se había visto obligado a hacer con un par de chicos al principio del entrenamiento. Pero allí la compañía era inevitable, y nada más guardar su ropa en su mochila y enrollarse una toalla alrededor de la cintura, se topó con un chico sentado sobre el banco, que parecía absolutamente centrado en secarse el pelo.

Aunque, obviamente, no pudo evitar llamar su atención.

— ¡Eh! Tú eres el nuevo, ¿no? —interrogó, poniéndose en pie y acercándose. Rhett enseguida le reconoció como el quarterback— Te vi hoy en clase de Lengua.

—Sí. El mismo.

—Vaya, eres realmente bueno jugando —exclamó con admiración, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro—. Te han cogido, ¿verdad?

—Sí —asintió, ligeramente incómodo. No le gustaba el contacto físico con desconocidos, le hacía sentirse ridículamente vulnerable—. Si nada lo impide, seré el próximo número 14.

—Genial.

—En fin, si me disculpas… tengo que ducharme y eso…

—Claro, tío.

El chico se alejó, no sin antes sonreírle de nuevo. ¿De verdad todos allí iban a ser tan amables? Si se ceñía a sus escasas amistades de verano en Lima y a todos los comentarios escuchados —en su mayoría, desagradables—, aquel instituto tenía fama de albergar a muchos cabrones. Le contaron algo sobre un gay que se había cambiado de escuela sólo porque un energúmeno le acosaba. Esa clase de historias conseguían ponerle los pelos de punta.

— ¡Eh! Todavía no me has dicho cómo te llamas, _nuevo_.

—Rhett —pronunció de nuevo su nombre, correspondiendo al gesto amable del chico—. Y tú eres…

—Finn —acercándose de nuevo, le estrechó la mano rápidamente—. Nos vemos mañana.

—Claro.

_Finn_. Rhett no pudo evitar sentirse azorado cuando el chico abandonó el pequeño rincón de las duchas. Desde luego, no estaba acostumbrado a tanta atención, ni a despertar tanta simpatía. Solía ser el chico _mono—pero—imposible_, según la mayoría de las chicas de su antigua clase, que ni siquiera se acercaban a él. Aunque eso tampoco le importaba. Nunca lo había hecho y, sin ninguna duda, nunca lo haría.

Pero estaba en el equipo. _Increíble_, pensó mientras se deshacía de su toalla y abría el grifo de la ducha. Había cumplido uno de los objetivos que se había marcado antes de la primera hora, frente al tablón de anuncios del pasillo central. Ahora sólo le quedaba el otro.

Pero de eso ya se ocuparía al día siguiente.

* * *

><p>No puedo explicar todo lo que me gustaría en este momento, porque mi madre quiere arrastrarme a la cama y yo necesito publicar ahora mismo (así que ni siquiera pienso en posponerlo para mañana; i'm crazy, i know). Así que intentaré hacerlo lo mejor que pueda.<p>

Las ideas en mi cabeza son como gérmenes, y éste llevaba incordiándome días y días. Así que en cuanto he tenido el portátil en mis manos y he podido organizar mis desastrosas libretas llenas de apuntes sobre personajes, tramas y demás... me he puesto a ello.

Desde que la season 2 terminó, llevo pensando que la 3 será un punto y aparte. Y... no sé, mis expectativas son demasiado surrealistas, no creo que coincidan con lo que pueda llegar a pasar finalmente xD Así que me he decidido a empezar esta especie de "experimento": no es totalmente mi "deseo", ni lo que quiero ver en el final de esta "generación", pero sí algunas tramas que mi alocada mente maquinó y necesitaba plasmar. Por supuesto, me he tomado la libertad de añadir algún OC como Rhett, y me guardo mis ases en la manga... just wait and see.

Siento ser siempre tan pesada, sólo que necesitaba aclarar este tipo de cosillas :$

Sólo me queda decir que espero no asustar a nadie con mis idas de olla. Que prometo no ser tan dramática (cualquiera que me haya leído antes sabe que se me va la mano con los momentos trágicos en los fics). Que espero no dejar esta historia inconclusa (también tengo tendencia a abandonar ideas tan rápido como las empiezo).

_Thanks for reading!_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

"_Feel me to stay with your kindness, there are maybe glad and rejoice. All the days of my life, oh, my friend, I'll sing for you while I live."_

Como casi todas las mañanas desde hacía dos años —a excepción de pequeñas temporadas en las que, inevitablemente, se habían visto separados—, Mercedes y Kurt recorrieron el pasillo central del McKinley codo con codo, charlando alegremente y completamente inmersos en sus asuntos. Para ellos, la atmósfera que se respiraba en el instituto era bien distinta a la de los años anteriores. Ya nadie parecía comportarse con la hostilidad de un animal salvaje, como venía sucediendo desde siempre; y si tenían cuenta que aquel era su último año, el instituto abrazaba la palabra _cambio_ y les recordaba constantemente a lo que se enfrentaban en su último curso como estudiantes de bachillerato.

—No ha sido tan malo como esperaba —argumentó el joven de ojos garzos, aferrando su carpeta y sonriendo con el típico nerviosismo matutino del segundo día de clase—. Supongo que, después de todo, no me entristece demasiado la idea de dejar todo esto atrás.

—A mí tampoco —secundó la morena—. El McKinley no ha sido uno de los lugares más… _agradables_ en los que he estado.

—Además, esto no es un final significativo. Sé que las personas que me importan no saldrán de mi vida tan fácilmente. Así que no pienses que cuando acabe esto me perderás de vista.

Guiñándole un ojo a su amiga, Kurt posó un dedo sobre la punta de su nariz. La chica sonrió cual niña pequeña, y se agarró del brazo del joven, buscando cierto ambiente de confidencia.

—Y hablando de personas importantes… ¿qué tal con…?

—Ni lo menciones —atajó el joven Hummel, elevando el dedo índice de su mano libre en señal de advertencia—. Estoy enfadado con él.

— ¿Y eso?

—Llevo una semana sin saber nada de él. ¡Una semana! —recalcó, ciertamente molesto—, y ni siquiera me ha llamado. ¡Qué digo, ni siquiera me ha mandado un _mísero_ mensaje!

—Ya sabes cómo es Blaine —la morena excusó al chico de Dalton, como siempre—. Tiene sus despistes.

—Pero no suelen durar _tantísimo_ tiempo.

—Paciencia, Kurt. Aparecerá cuando menos te lo esperes.

Aunque no se dio por satisfecho, el joven decidió aparcar el tema. Sí, era consciente de lo terriblemente descuidado que Blaine podía llegar a ser… pero después de pasar casi todo el verano separados, aquella semana necesitaba especialmente tenerle a su lado. O, al menos, saber dónde se encontraba y qué hacía. Podía permitirse ser un poco posesivo, después de todo.

— ¿Y tú, Cedes? No me has contado casi nada de tu verano.

—Ehm… estuve en Providence con mi hermano, ya lo sabes.

—Sí, un mes. ¿Y el resto del tiempo?

—Yo… eh…

Mercedes encontró la perfecta distracción para su amigo en el desvío de la izquierda, hacia el que le arrastró sin siquiera darle posibilidad para replicar. Aquel no era el momento ni el lugar para comentar, digamos, _cierto secreto_ que _cierta persona_ seguía obligándole a guardar.

— ¿Otra vez aquí? —reviviendo la desilusión del día anterior y olvidándose del interrogatorio, Kurt miró de reojo el tablón de anuncios.

—Era el primer día. Y nadie se preocupa de los clubs el primer día —explicó Mercedes, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

— ¿Ah, no? Esta mañana escuché en el aparcamiento que las pruebas del equipo de fútbol se alargaron hasta las siete; ya no quedan plazas vacantes. Y los animadores… _bah_, no quiero ni pensarlo.

—Bueno, pero nosotros somos más especiales que todos esos descerebrados. ¿Jugadores y animadoras? Qué original.

La ironía de Mercedes pareció convencer a medias a un todavía receloso Kurt. Pero cuando ésta quiso acercarse a las listas, el chico se negó a abandonar su posición.

—Ve tú —pidió, casi como una orden—. Yo prefiero no saber qué clase de insultos han escrito esta vez los graciosos de turno.

—Eres demasiado pesimista —suspirando, Mercedes se zafó de su brazo—. Está bien, iré yo.

La chica se acercó al tablón, mucho menos concurrido que el día anterior. Las chicas seguían formando cola para apuntarse a los animadores, y algún que otro estudiante barajaba las demás posibilidades, mucho menos interesantes. A Mercedes sólo le bastó una leve mirada para girarse de nuevo hacia Kurt y sonreír con orgullo.

—Son… ¡_wow_, dos personas!

—_Wow_, cuánta gente.

—Deja de ser tan escéptico. Vamos, ¡acércate!

—Las audiciones son esta tarde, ¿no? Ya veré allí lo que haya que ver. Ahora tengo que ir a mi clase de Cálculo…

—Espera un momento. Por lo menos, déjame ver quiénes son… —acercándose más, Mercedes puso un dedo sobre el primer nombre, como si así fuese a leerlo mejor—. Allison Sheffer, ¿quién es?

—Ni idea. ¿Y el otro?

Al detenerse en el segundo nombre, la morena contuvo el aire por un instante. Creyó que sus ojos saldrían disparados de sus órbitas cuando repasó unas cien veces la impecable letra del segundo aspirante que se presentaba a las pruebas.

—_Imposible_ —musitó, dejando caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo—. Ayer ni siquiera estaba aquí…

—Mercedes, ¿se puede saber qué pasa?

La impaciencia de Kurt hizo que la joven se volviese de nuevo hacia él, sin poder ocultar su desconcierto. Esto provocó la repentina preocupación del muchacho, que decidió acercarse un par de pasos.

—Cedes… me estás asustando…

—No te lo vas a creer —la expresión confusa de la morena se tornó en repentina alegría; algo que no pudo turbar más a un Kurt que ya no sabía qué demonios esperar de su amiga y aquella estúpida lista.

—Dímelo.

Visiblemente emocionada, Mercedes tomó aire antes de soltarlo:

—Blaine Anderson.

.

Ya nadie esperaba verle por allí. Sin embargo, ningún estudiante de Dalton pareció sorprenderse cuando, desorientado como pocas veces antes, Blaine puso su pie sobre el vestíbulo de la academia. Allí, con sus vaqueros y su polo verdes, se sentía como un pulpo en un garaje. Un bicho raro que ya no encajaba en aquel lugar.

Como tantas veces había hecho, recorrió el suelo marmóreo con paso firme hacia la sala de ensayo de los Warblers. Sabía de buena tinta que algunos chicos tenían la primera hora de los martes libre, y entre ellos se encontraban Wes, David y Jeff. Los chicos solían reunirse para barajar posibles números que pudiesen formar parte de su repertorio informal. Nada importante; un ambiente lo suficientemente distendido como para que el joven de ojos almendrados pudiese mantener una conversación superficial sin verse demasiado afectado.

Había repetido la escena decenas de veces en su cabeza. Y a causa de ello, abrir la puerta de madera y encontrarse de frente con la reacción de los chicos no fue tan chocante como se podría esperar.

— ¡Blaine! ¡Vaya, qué sorpresa!

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—He venido a despedirme —entrando en la sala, el moreno prefirió ser directo—. Como sabréis, me he transferido al McKinley, y no quería dejar esto atrás sin hablar con vosotros una última vez…

—Eh, espera —justo después de interrumpir al chico, Wes no fue incapaz de ocultar su turbación—. Esto no es un _adiós_. Seguiremos viéndonos; somos amigos.

—Sí, lo sé, pero no es eso lo que me preocupa —aclaró Blaine, acercándose a los impecables sofás y dejándose caer sobre uno de ellos—. Me refiero a que no volveremos a estar así, en esta sala, hablando de este modo. Ahora vuelvo a estudiar en un instituto público, y las cosas van a cambiar bastante. No tendré esta omnipresente aura de protección… pero aun así siento que es algo que _debo_ hacer.

—Así que no es sólo por Kurt…

Ellos conocían su historia. Al fin y al cabo, cuando había aterrizado en el mundo de Dalton tan sólo era un crío lamiéndose sus heridas; simplemente, fueron partícipes forzados de todo su dolor y su impotencia. Precisamente por eso se sentía tan unido a sus compañeros, y le costaba tanto dejarles atrás en su último año.

—Supongo que este curso será una especie de… _redención_. El modo de resarcirme de mi huida.

No dijo nada más porque no era necesario hacerlo. Los chicos intercambiaron miradas condescendientes, como si después de escuchar aquello los últimos acontecimientos cobrasen algo más de sentido.

— ¿Y cómo se lo ha tomado Kurt? Tiene que estar muy contento —se atrevió Jeff, cambiando de tema. Ninguno se sentía cómodo hablando sobre el pasado de Blaine.

—La verdad es que todavía no lo sabe.

— ¿En serio? —sin poder ocultar su sorpresa, David abrió los ojos como platos— Pero las clases empezaron ayer, ¿cómo…?

—Intenté esconderme —respondió con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros con esa sonrisa suya de niño travieso—. Me salté las clases que compartimos y en cuanto pude volví a casa.

Obviamente, todos se preguntaban a qué había venido esa estupidez. Podría haber llegado el primer día, buscar a su novio, lanzarse a sus brazos y decirle _¡tachán!, ahora estudio aquí_. Pero llegado el momento le había resultado imposible plantarse en medio del pasillo en plan "soy el novio de Kurt"; exponerse de nuevo a posibles daños que volviesen a dejarle tocado durante largo tiempo. No había empezado bien, pero desde luego sí se había fijado en la —lamentablemente vacía— lista para apuntarse al Glee Club. _Mañana_, se había dicho con una sonrisa.

—Y eso fue lo que hice. Apuntarme hoy a primera hora. Me pregunto si Kurt ya lo habrá visto, y cómo habrá reaccionado.

—Estará buscándote como un loco —resolvió rápidamente Wes, dándole un sorbo a su café—. ¿Qué otra cosa esperas?

—Que intente asesinarme por llevar días desaparecido. De hecho, eso es lo que probablemente hará.

Los chicos soltaron una leve carcajada, y Blaine sonrió con ternura. Realmente iba a extrañar aquellos momentos. Les quedarían algunas tardes después de clase, los fines de semana y los inusuales ratos de escapada, como aquella mañana… pero nada más. Y después, la universidad en Nueva York. Adiós a Dalton, al rincón donde por primera vez en mucho tiempo se había sentido realmente seguro.

— ¿Piensas esconderte aquí toda la mañana? ¿Y qué hay de tu impecable asistencia a clase? —bromeó Jeff, aunque Blaine notó que la pregunta iba en serio.

—No… me quedaré sólo un rato. Luego volveré al instituto para enfrentarme a mi irracionalmente enfadado novio.

—Suerte con eso.

—Y suerte con todo, Blaine. Te lo mereces.

Brindaron por ello con sus casi vacíos botes de café, y Blaine sintió un nudo en el estómago. No respondió, porque era tan torpe con eso de mostrar sus sentimientos que posiblemente habría soltado alguna estupidez del tamaño de una catedral. Pero miró a todos con sus brillantes ojos, y fue como si hubiese pronunciado el discurso de agradecimiento más enternecedor de la historia.

Sí, se lo merecía. Ya era hora de dejar de sufrir.

.

Una vez más, se encaminó hacia el tablón de anuncios. Había perdido la cuenta de en cuántas ocasiones se había acercado a aquel rincón, y estaba segura de que varios alumnos comenzaban a preguntarse si sufría alguna clase de trastorno. Lo achacó a la obsesiva lectura que, de forma casi mecánica, siempre hacía los escasos nombres que rellenaban la lista del Glee Club. Lista que ella misma encabezaba y, estaba segura, no aumentaría mucho más.

Esta vez, se sorprendió al ver que alguien más se había apuntado a la audición —esa misma tarde al final de las clases, _no lo olvides_, se repitió; siempre era un desastre con los malditos horarios—. _Rhett McKinney_, rezaba la última línea, con letra gruesa y desordenada. ¿De qué le sonaba ese nombre? Creyó recordar que se trataba de uno de los chicos nuevos con los que había coincidido en Español, aunque sabía si era el rubio guapo o el moreno de mirada perdida. Una vez más, maldijo su mala memoria, pero al mismo tiempo no pudo evitar sonreír al elevar un poco más la vista y leer por enésima vez el segundo nombre que aparecía.

Si precisamente le hacía caso a esas facultades dignas de un pez —_tres segundos y lo olvidan todo_, solía decir su padre—, le recordaba no muy alto, con ese pelo rizado siempre bien peinado y sus enormes ojos color avellana. Con sus impecables modales, tan poco comunes en un chico de quince años, y sus sonrisas _soy–un–anuncio–de–dentífrico–humano_. Y al igual que todo eso, recordaba los sollozos silenciosos en los vestuarios, su retiro voluntario al campo trasero del instituto en la hora del almuerzo y los moratones por todo su cuerpo. Como si ella misma también hubiese sufrido los golpes.

¿Se acordaría él de ella?

Suspiró, alejándose. Si se fiaba de aquellos simples recuerdos, de momento no se había cruzado con él ni una sola vez desde el inicio de las clases. Aunque tampoco habría servido de nada hacerlo; saludarle no estaba entre sus planes, y mucho menos hablar con él. ¿Quién sabe qué clase de persona sería después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar? Desde luego, una con mucho valor para inscribirse en el Glee Club. Como ella. Y como ese tal Rhett. Porque, si bien no había visto llover ni un solo granizado durante los últimos dos días, sabía qué clase de maldades se cometían hacia el coro y sus integrantes. Era su tercer año en el McKinley, su tercer y último año; si algo sabía con certeza, era la clase de calaña que se dedicaba a molestar a la gente.

Pero ahora sólo podía pensar en la audición y en el chico de los ojos color avellana. _Después de las clases. Acuérdate. _Aunque ambos fuesen casi dos completos desconocidos y ella tuviese memoria de tres segundos, esperaba ansiosa a que tocase el timbre para salir disparada hacia el auditorio y ver cómo le habían sentado los últimos años.

Y cuando por fin se encontrasen, podría adivinar fácilmente muchas cosas. Para algo tenía un don: el de leer —o casi leer— los pensamientos de la gente con sólo mirarles. Y realmente le intrigaba saber si seguía habiendo dolor en su corazón o si ya lo había superado. Si estaba enamorado… o si, por el contrario, seguía siendo ese chico solitario incapaz de mostrar sus sentimientos. Si era feliz… eso era lo importante, lo que le gustaría ver: si Blaine Anderson era feliz.

* * *

><p>Volví, inspirada por la lluvia de verano, cantidades industriales de capuccino instantáneo y la música de Hola A Todo El Mundo.<br>_FYI_; a partir de ahora dejaré las canciones a las que pertenecen los fragmentos del principio del capítulo en mi perfil, como una especie de soundtrack.

Allison es otro OC (el segundo de los tres que en principio iba a meter) para el que me guardo cierta historia con Blaine que se descubrirá más adelante (espero que nadie me odie por esto). Precisamente sobre él... quienes me conozcan saben que _necesito_ Klaine en mis historias como oxígeno para respirar. Así que espero que nadie se extrañe si se me va mucho la olla con ellos dos y sus _cosillas de pareja_ :3

No tengo muy claro qué hacer con esta historia, pero mientras me vayan surgiendo ideas supongo que seguiré publicando... así que gracias a los que le dan una oportunidad a esto y leen... y a los que comentan, doble gracias :)

**LMW**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

"_If you never take the first step, you cannot go too far. I'm sure you know that: you strike me as a smart kid and you've got big plans, and big dreams, and big big goals."_

—Me alegra comunicar que hemos estado saliendo juntos todo el verano —parloteaba la incansable Rachel, como si ella fuese la única chica del mundo con una relación estable—. Y ha sido muy romántico.

—Ahórrate los detalles —bromeó Mercedes, dándole un empujón amistoso.

—Creo que estoy teniendo un _déjà vu_.

Aunque el tono de Quinn no era tan amigable, Rachel no se dio cuenta, o no quiso hacerlo. Mantuvo aquella perenne y casi forzada sonrisa mientras aferraba la mano de Finn, sentado a su lado en el patio de butacas del auditorio. Hasta allí se habían acercado la mayoría de los miembros del club para asistir a las audiciones, gesto que si bien no le había parecido del todo correcto al señor Schuester —_ellos también necesitan la intimidad que vosotros tuvisteis_—, había terminado permitiendo.

—Todos seguimos en el equipo —explicaba Finn por otra parte, refiriéndose a los chicos del club que también habían asistido a las pruebas de la tarde anterior—. Beiste nos dio prioridad; ni siquiera tuvimos que hacer la prueba.

— ¿Es cierto que Rhett McKinney va a venir a la audición? —Tina tenía otros intereses bien distintos a los del quarterback.

—Madre mía, ¡qué bombón! —corroboraba Lauren, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada descorazonada de Puck— Tiene detrás a todas las chicas del instituto.

—Normal: es guapo, carismático, encantador, misterioso…

—Exageráis —interrumpió Mike a su novia, visiblemente celoso.

— ¿Y Santana? —se interesó Kurt, buscando a la hispana entre las filas que habían ocupado los miembros del club— Echo de menos sus comentarios ácidos.

—Brittany mencionó ayer algo sobre su vuelo, creo que se ha cancelado y tiene que quedarse unos días más en Los Ángeles —aclaró Artie, aprovechando para presumir de su reconciliación con la rubia.

—No creo que le venga mal un poco más de aislamiento —musitó Rachel, torciendo el gesto.

— ¿Y ella? Brittany tampoco ha venido, ¿verdad? —esta vez era Blaine quien preguntaba, buscando no sentirse fuera de lugar en la conversación de sus nuevos compañeros de instituto.

—Dijo que tenía asuntos pendientes… pero no especificó cuáles.

Todas las charlas se vieron interrumpidas por el enérgico saludo del señor Schuester, que apareció desde el fondo del escenario. Allí, explicó, ya se encontraban los otros dos aspirantes. Comprendiendo que aquel era también su lugar, Blaine abandonó su asiento tras acariciar por última vez la mano de su novio.

—No puedo creer que de verdad vaya a estudiar aquí —le susurró Rachel a Kurt mientras ambos observaban la breve charla del moreno con el profesor—. Debes sentirte realmente emocionado.

—Es maravilloso —repuso el joven, cuyos ojos brillaban de pura expectación—. Echaba de menos tenerle en clase, tan cerca… y ahora que las cosas con Karofsky están más o menos bien, me siento más feliz que nunca.

—Me alegro.

La joven apretó el brazo de su amigo y le miró con ternura, gesto al que el chico correspondió con una amplia sonrisa. Justo en ese momento hizo aparición una muchacha pelirroja a la que todos rápidamente identificaron con Allison Sheffer. Kurt musitó algo acerca de su blusa, _demasiado hippie_. Rachel rezó para que su voz al cantar no fuese tan melodiosa como cuando hablaba —_hola, soy Allison y voy a interpretar "Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow"_ —, y Mike se sorprendió al descubrir que había sido su compañera de laboratorio en primer curso.

—De acuerdo, no es Amy, pero suena genial —le musitó una impresionada Mercedes a Tina en medio de la actuación, procurando no ser escuchada por nadie más.

Los aplausos de rigor cuando las últimas notas de la canción se desvanecieron en el aire finalizaron el número, secundado por una breve felicitación del señor Schuester. Después de eso, vuelta a empezar. Los chicos parecieron más animados con la interpretación de Blaine, quien obviamente se encontraba en ventaja si tan sólo se tenía en cuenta la opinión de los miembros del club. Y finalmente, fue Rhett McKinney quien salió al escenario y, haciendo gala de su ya famoso encanto, deslumbró mayoritariamente al público femenino. La audición concluyó con el señor Schue dándoles a los tres la bienvenida al club, presumiendo de contar con _16 fantásticos cantantes_ y, por supuesto, prometiendo que se pondrían las pilas en el ensayo del día siguiente.

.

— ¿Allison?

La joven dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre. _Aquella voz_… no podía ser. Sin poder ocultar su turbación, se giró hasta toparse con la enorme sonrisa de Blaine a menos distancia de la que habría imaginado.

—Sí, ehm… _hola_.

Su evidente torpeza le arrancó una carcajada al moreno, quien no parecía dispuesto a abandonar aquella pose de alegría absoluta.

—Madre mía, cuánto tiempo —continuó, clavando sus enormes y brillantes ojos en los de la confusa joven—. No sabes lo mucho que me sorprendió leer tu nombre esta mañana en la lista. Ni siquiera sabía que estudiases aquí, ¿cuándo te cambiaste?

—Al terminar el primer año —asombrosamente, fue capaz de dar una respuesta coherente—. Poco después de que tú lo hicieses.

Blaine asintió, y su expresión se tornó en anodina. Allison frunció los labios y volvió a centrarse en guardar las partituras en su carpeta. No se escuchaba movimiento alguno en aquella zona, ya que Rhett había abandonado la parte trasera del escenario para unirse a sus nuevos compañeros de club. Poco a poco, todos habían abandonado el auditorio para charlar fuera, ir a dar una vuelta o, simplemente, volver a casa. En cambio, ella había decidido quedarse entre bambalinas algunos minutos más. Le gustaba tomarse las cosas con tranquilidad, y aquel lugar parecía lo suficientemente aislado como para meditar su actuación —ligeramente peor que en sus numerosos ensayos, posiblemente a causa de los nervios. Hasta que Blaine había aparecido, claro. Del mismo modo, el hecho de permanecer en total quietud y tan sólo percibir los ruidos que ella misma hacía cogiendo sus cosas significaba que él tampoco se había movido ni un milímetro de su posición.

— ¿Tienes mucha prisa? —interrogó el joven, pasando la mano tras su nuca en un gesto que, Allison juraría, comenzaba a denotar cierta inseguridad.

—No —negó con la cabeza, cogiendo su mochila—. Mi padre es estricto con las salidas, pero tengo libertad hasta la hora de cenar.

—Espero que no te parezca una locura, teniendo en cuenta que hace dos años que no nos vemos y nunca hemos sido grandes amigos… ¿pero te apetecería tomar un café? Así podemos ponernos al día, ya sabes.

— ¿Y tu novio?

Allison se sorprendió de lo extremadamente _indiscreto _que había sonado aquello. Y el chico también, a juzgar por su mohín sorprendido y el modo en que había enarcado las cejas. Ruborizándose, la joven apartó la mirada; para sorpresa de Blaine, ya estaba al tanto de la relación entre los dos únicos gays del instituto. En el McKinley las noticias volaban, y para la hora del almuerzo ya era de conocimiento popular que el chico de cabello engominado y polo verde era la pareja de Kurt Hummel. Personalmente, la joven se había alegrado. Conocía a ambos, y había pasado suficiente tiempo cerca de ellos como para comprender su odisea; aquel capricho del destino era totalmente justo, después de todo.

—Ya tiene planes —argumentó, sin entrar en detalles—. Entonces, ¿aceptas mi propuesta?

¿Cómo dejar pasar aquello? Sus ojos ambarinos estaban expectantes, deseosos de saber. Ella era la única conexión al pasado con la que el joven contaba, y mientras eso implicase mantener una charla íntima con él —con su Blaine admirado, extrañado, ridículamente _querido_—, no pensaba negarse.

Y escasamente media hora después, estaban entrando a una cafetería llamada Lima Bean de la que el joven debía ser cliente habitual, a juzgar por el modo en que la camarera le sonrió y comenzó a preparar su pedido sin siquiera preguntarle. Ella musitó que quería un capuccino con nata —estaba demasiado preocupada por no meter la pata como para ponerse a pensar en las calorías— y terminaron sentándose en una de las pequeñas mesas pegadas a una ventana. Su distracción durante los primeros minutos consistió en contar cuántos coches rojos pasaban en ese momento por la calle. _Ocho_, y el carraspeo de Blaine consiguió sobresaltarle de nuevo.

— ¿Sigues viéndote con alguien del instituto?

—No —respondió la pelirroja, mientras apuraba la nata que rebosaba su vaso—. La verdad, corté todo contacto con esa gente. No me interesaba soportar a ninguno de esos…

Se ahorró la palabra malsonante, que posiblemente habría soltado sin vacilar si no se encontrase ante _el perfectamente correcto _Blaine Anderson.

—Créeme, lo entiendo perfectamente —apoyó el moreno, removiendo su bebida en busca de cierta distracción superficial—. Y lo admiro. Sé que contigo no pudieron.

—Más o menos —dudó Allison, huyendo de la mirada inquisidora del chico—. De todos modos, no me gusta hablar de ello.

No quería sonar cortante, pero inevitablemente había tenido que hacerlo. Aunque Blaine no pareció darse cuenta. Quizá estaba demasiado ocupado reviviendo su propio calvario personal.

— ¿Por qué te marchaste? —interrogó, curioso— Tú siempre lo llevaste bien. Tenías a tus amigos, tus padres te defendían y las cosas no llegaron demasiado lejos. Tú tenías…

—_Valor_ —Allison completó la frase, leyéndole la mente a su interlocutor—. Todo el mundo lo dice, pero no es cierto. Fui una cobarde. Y además, no viví lo mismo que tú. No se trataba de algo que fuese imposible cambiar; era más bien una cuestión de físico.

— ¿Físico? —Blaine, incrédulo, pareció radiografiar a la chica como si intentase buscar cuál era el problema con su apariencia— Yo creía que…

— ¿Era lesbiana? ¿Empollona? ¿Rarita? ¿Cualquier otra cosa que te haga llevar _júzgame_ escrito en la frente? —al ver que el chico seguía sin comprender, Allison puso los ojos en blanco—. Era horrible, Blaine, todos lo decían. Pelo estropajo, aparato en los dientes, ropa feísima, gorda…

—Eso no es cierto. Tú no eras así —atajó el chico con toda la sinceridad de la que fue capaz—. Aunque has cambiado, claro…

—Afortunadamente.

Esta vez, fue Blaine quien rodó los ojos. No parecía dispuesto a admitir el punto de vista de la pelirroja, tan carente de amor propio.

—Simplemente tuviste mala suerte, y te dieron la patada.

—Igual que a ti.

—Igual que a mí —corroboró el muchacho, sin darse por vencido—. Y sé que nunca fuimos amigos, que apenas hablábamos en clase y que hoy tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para reconocerte cuando saliste a cantar… pero de algún modo recordé todo lo que hiciste por mí.

—Te limpié la herida de la frente cuando te golpearon contra la canasta del gimnasio.

—Sí —asintió con tristeza el joven—. Y me trajiste una toalla cuando me robaron la ropa en el vestuario, justo antes de que el director llamase a mis padres…

Sin saber muy bien por qué, Allison alargó su mano hasta coger la de Blaine. Sentir su tacto cálido fue tan reconfortante como había esperado, y a juzgar por la tímida sonrisa del chico, supo que había provocado una sensación similar en él.

—Tenemos que olvidarnos de todo eso. Pertenece a una época que ya hemos dejado atrás.

—Pero huimos, Allison —insistió él, negándose a ceder completamente—. No nos enfrentamos al problema; simplemente, lo dejamos atrás.

—Puede que no lo hiciésemos en ese momento… pero fíjate: hoy no te importó que todo el instituto supiese lo tuyo con Kurt. Acaparasteis todas las miradas en el pasillo cuando os cogisteis de la mano. Eso es _afrontarlo_.

—Supongo que sí, pero…

—Nada de _peros_ —sonriendo, la pelirroja acarició los largos dedos del joven—. Pasado, Blaine. No merece la pena recordarlo.

Permanecieron un par de minutos en silencio, meditándolo. Ella no podía creer que las cosas hubiesen fluido con tanta… _facilidad_. Aunque siguiese teniendo aquel extraño nudo en la garganta y se sintiese ligeramente incómoda al destapar sus sentimientos ante Blaine.

—Yo… son casi las seis, y no debería retrasarme…

—Claro —asintió el chico, apurando lo que le quedaba de bebida—. Vamos, te acercaré a casa.

—No, no quiero ser una molestia —se negó la joven, poniéndose en pie y cogiendo sus cosas—. Ya he dejado que me invites. Bastará con que me dejes en la parada del autobús…

—Ni hablar. Imagínate que se retrasa; no pienso permitir que te metas en un lío por llegar tarde.

Siguiendo a Blaine hasta su vehículo, la pelirroja pareció asimilar de golpe toda la conversación mantenida en el café. ¿De verdad acababan de desenterrar todo aquello para, simplemente, recordar viejos —y malos— tiempos y lamerse las heridas? Quiso que le importase; después de todo, no solía pensar en ello demasiado a menudo. Debería odiar a Blaine por aparecer tan de repente y poner su mundo patas arriba… pero sentía que, con aquella sonrisa y su comportamiento rabiosamente gentil, se lo iba a poner más que complicado.

—Seguimos viviendo en la misma calle, ¿no?

La pregunta le pilló por sorpresa. No podía creer que todavía lo recordase.

—Supongo que sí.

—Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Tragando saliva, Allison sonrió con nerviosismo. Blaine estaba en lo cierto, y el mejor ejemplo lo tenía precisamente en él y en aquella extraña —pero inusualmente buena— tarde.

—Porque nunca debieron cambiar. O porque están destinadas a no hacerlo.

Y mientras Blaine le abría cortésmente la puerta del copiloto, Allison deseó de todo corazón acertar en sus pronósticos.

* * *

><p>Tengo este capítulo escrito desde hace casi dos meses, pero no me convencía y no hacía más que cambiarlo. Finalmente lo he dejado así, porque tengo la sensación de que cuantas más vueltas le doy, más estupideces escribo xD<p>

No quería darle tanta importancia a los OC... pero tenía la idea de _unir_ las historias de Allison y Blaine desde el principio. Estoy a punto de terminar el siguiente capítulo, que estará centrado en Quinn y Santana, así que espero eso sirva para excusar mi sentimentalismo en la escena de la cafetería jajaja

_Thanks for reading! :3_


End file.
